


Rain

by syren888



Series: Pandora Hearts Week 2020 [3]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Drama, Gen, Mostly Gen, Short Story, Vincent Being Vincent, might hint things from the manga, thoughts, vincent-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syren888/pseuds/syren888
Summary: Vincent hates the rain. After all, when it rains tragedy strikes his life, leaving him hollow and numb. His brother is his only reprieve from feeling that way, so he'll do anything in his power to be by his side. No matter the consequences.
Relationships: Vincent Nightray & Gilbert Nightray
Series: Pandora Hearts Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704082
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Rain

I hate the rain.

Every time it rains, the echoes of the past make themselves present in my mind, haunting me and filling me with guilt and regret. The sound of each drop falling to the ground resonates and brings back those awful days of isolation and pain. My only shelter was my brother's gentle eyes and kind words. When I felt like giving myself to despair, my brother would bring me against his chest in a protective hug and reassure me that he'll protect me and always be by my side.

I believed in him, and thanks to that we met wonderful people who took care of us. People that welcomed us with open arms accepted me despite possessing why I consider even now a curse.

_"I like your eye"_ are the words that I still hold in my soul. The warm hands on my cheeks, the lovely smile that I thought was directed at me, making my heart beat fast and feel a tightening in my chest and warm emerald eyes that didn't hide from my gaze...but I wasn't the real recipient of those feelings. I was a fool looking for acceptance that was easily manipulated as the mean to an end, and for that reason, I lost what was truly precious to me that devastating rainy day.

My dear brother got hurt. I made a deal for him, not caring for anything but his safety. I didn't care about my life, but his life was something that no matter what happens, I would never let it disappear.

After that, we got out of the Abyss; the world outside was bathed in rain and I noticed that we were separated. I fretted for a while wondering if I've been deceived once again; fortunately, I was able to know about whereabouts after a while and I felt a bittersweet feeling fill my being at the news. After all, I knew that later on, my brother would become a victim once again. But I knew that he'd survive, so I bid my time planning and strategizing every step necessary for us to be reunited once again. 

It wasn't necessary; he came to me on his own. I was so happy to see my brother once again, and I welcomed him enthusiastically believing that I wouldn't be alone in knowing the truth. However, my joy was short-lived.

_"Vincent?"_ he said my name in such an uncertain voice, looking at me with a mix of apprehension and distrust. At that moment, the pain in my chest was almost unbearable; I didn't know what to do, I wanted to scream and curse in frustration for the unfairness of my brother not remembering our treasured time together. I was considering going back to my room and find something to pour my anger on when familiar arms surrounded my shoulders. A mop of ebony hair caressed my cheek and a whisper reached my ear.

_"I'm so sorry Vince, please forgive me"_ those words were followed by a pained sob and I could only hug him back, letting the nostalgic feeling of my brother’s embrace abate the darkness that had taken over me for a moment. With that, a new resolution formed in mind; I would protect my brother no matter what, be it as a devoted younger brother or even as a wicked villain, I'll be by my brother's side to guide and watch over him through every endeavor he decides upon. 

After that, ten years passed by and on one rainy day I heard about the return from the Abyss of one Oz Vessalius who later on decided to investigate the reason behind the tragedy with the help of his chain Alice, the B-rabbit. The thought of that ironic and distorted reality made me want to laugh, but I knew that where Oz moved, my brother would faithfully follow. 

It was time for me to make a move and be part of this chess game known as fate. Being the only one to remember everything it's a burden I have to bear to reach my goals, and my only advantage is, funnily enough, being a so-called child of misfortune; One who is cursed, but also the one who can have a hand in changing others’ destined path.

Let the game begin. I'll make sure that you get your happy ending brother. It's a promise...Gil.

**The End**


End file.
